


EPISODE ONE: "Freak"

by gaypetersimmonds



Series: Skam Brighton: Season Five [2]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Character of Color, Canon Gay Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Trans Character, Episode 1, Other, Skam season 5, also tw for underage drinking and drug use in clip 5, because. this is nick braxton's season. what else do you expect., boys time boys time boys time boys time!!!!!!, just a quick reminder that milo is genderfluid and changes between he/they/she pronouns!!, let's go!!!!!!!!!!, tw for underage drinking and drug use in the first clip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypetersimmonds/pseuds/gaypetersimmonds
Summary: Nick Braxton is out of control. Out at parties every weekend - where he gets more money than he spends, takes more drugs than he sells, and kisses more people than he can count. Everyone loves Nick. Except for when he comes home to his family.But Nick doesn't care. Nick doesn't care about anything - not how a lot of his friends have been avoiding him lately, not how tight money has been, and certainly not about failing his classes.He makes people happy with his products and he makes people laugh with his jokes, and that's enough for him - but whether they're laughing with him or at him gets harder to tell day by day.He can't control what he can or can't do, he can't control who he is and, worst of all, he can't control who he falls in love with - seeing as it's the one person who will never love him back. Probably.FIRST CLIP: "He Isn't Special"
Series: Skam Brighton: Season Five [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930417
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	1. CLIP ONE: "He Isn't Special"

**Author's Note:**

> just a friendly reminder that skam brighton takes place in an alternate universe where covid-19 never happened. because we all need escapism babey.

**SATURDAY, OCTOBER 3RD, 22:43**

_“Saturday Night's Alright (For Fighting)" by Elton John_ plays as we pan down on bright night time Brighton - neon lights, pride flags hanging out windows, crowds of young people screaming up and down the streets. Zoom in on them: the young people are smoking and vaping discreetly, they look like they’re rubbing their noses, but they’re snorting powder off of their fingers, and they’re quickly swallowing pills, laughing when they’re done.

A group of young people walk into a house, and we follow them in.

INT. MAIN ROOM, HOUSE

It’s quite a nice house, with groups of people standing all around, chatting normally, all with some sorts of cups or bottles in their hands. Zoom in on a group: JAMES is standing in the middle of a crowd of people - including, but not limited to, THEO, ESTHER, JAKE, SANDY, SOPHIE and LIZ. He’s talking to all of them, glowing, sipping a beer as he does, and then: Punchline. Everyone laughs, and LIZ puts her arm around him, casual, a normal night.

Zoom away to: BRIANNA and RORI standing on the stairs together, drinking and talking closely, practically whispering in each other’s ears. They smile at each other, secretive, like they know something no one else does, and begin to walk up the stairs together.

Zoom away to:

INT. KITCHEN

Groups of people laugh around the room, some people we’ve seen before, some we haven’t, but it’s quick, passing them by, not really caring.

In the corner of the room, sitting on the corner kitchen counter is someone sitting on a pile of jackets, holding a camera, filming everyone casually, like a bored security camera. The camera moves down - ALISTAIR scoots awkwardly out of the way as a GUY reaches past him to grab a beer, and we zoom out of the window to:

EXT. BACK GARDEN

The song is muffled as we see NICK, burning joint in mouth, leaning against the wall, his head hitting the concrete wall as he brings a hand to his hair, swooping it messily over to the right side. He takes the joint out of his mouth, breathing out smoke as he watches the crowd in the garden - people milling about, chatting, drinking. He’s not exactly bored by them, but his eyes are glazed over - he’s clearly somewhere else in his head.

A group of 15 year old BOYS walk near him, NICK shifting a bit further down the wall, trying to avoid eye contact with them, but one of them walks up to him, nervous, and NICK takes another drag from his joint.

BOY  
Hey.

NICK looks him up and down and smiles to himself - easy target.

NICK  
Evening.

The BOY looks back at his FRIENDS, who nod aggressively at him. He sticks his hands in his pockets and nervously looks at NICK, who’s on the verge of laughing at how lame the BOY looks.

BOY  
Look, can I just, like… 

He shrugs, looking down as NICK raises his eyebrows.

NICK  
I don’t know, can you?

The BOY rolls his eyes as NICK smiles, laughing a little, pleased with himself.

BOY  
Can I just buy some grass, man?

NICK scoff-laughs.

NICK  
I’m not fucking Homebase.

The BOY rolls his eyes again.

BOY  
Fine. I’ll just go somewhere else.

NICK lets out a breath-laugh, not believing him. He starts to walk away, and NICK tenses, beginning to panic.

NICK  
Wait.

The BOY turns around smug, and NICK lets out his breath, defeated, and walks up to him, handing him a little baggie of weed.

NICK  
Here. That’s twenty.

BOY  
 _Pounds?_

NICK looks at him, deadpan.

NICK  
No. Ducks.

BOY  
Jesus, fine.

The BOY hands him two ten pound notes that NICK quickly pockets.

NICK  
Pleasure doing business with you.

The BOY flips him off and walks away, NICK laughing, staring after him. His laughter slowly trails off, getting more obviously rehearsed as he does. He shakes himself out, messing up his hair again, and puts the joint out against the wall before heading back into the house.

INT. KITCHEN

NICK walks into the kitchen, the song returning to full volume, his smile plastered back on his face as he moves through the crowd, everyone seeming to know him - nodding at him, waving, making small noises of greeting, and he does all the same back, sometimes waving at people who don’t seem to know him, but he doesn’t try to brush it off, he’s fine with it, laughing at his own mistake.

He reaches the kitchen counter and grabs a can of beer off of it, looking over to the corner and staring into ALISTAIR’s camera for a moment. He waves, laughing, and approaches him.

NICK  
Still creeping, Fletcher?

ALISTAIR  
Yep, are you?

NICK cracks his beer open, no need to pay attention to doing it, and deadpans:

NICK  
Ha ha. 

He looks through ALISTAIR’s camera, seeing the distant view of the crowd. He cocks his head, not really able to comprehend that he was a part of it just a moment ago.

NICK  
Do these people even consent to be filmed?

ALISTAIR  
I mean, do they consent to being photographed by Google or to be in the background of people's Instagram stories?

NICK gives him a look of "you can't be serious", but ALISTAIR stares into his camera, dead serious.

NICK  
Jesus Christ.

ALISTAIR  
He also didn't consent to being immortalised in so many ways.

NICK  
He's _literally_ immortal.

A beat. ALISTAIR looks at NICK incredulously.

ALISTAIR  
Nick, you're Catholic. You celebrate him dying and coming back to life every Spring.

NICK looks at him for a second, just realising something.

NICK  
Wait, Jesus is the one who died?

ALISTAIR looks at him for a moment - NICK’s smile falters, realising ALISTAIR thinks he’s an idiot, but at this point he’s used to it.

ALISTAIR  
Oh… my God, Nick.

NICK shrugs it off, bright and easy smile, laughing, taking a swig of beer.

NICK  
Okay, thanks for the newsflash, Al, enjoy being sober and lame!

NICK starts to head back into the crowd, ALISTAIR calling after him:

ALISTAIR   
I will, thanks!

NICK just keeps walking, the song in the background changing to _"Y.M.C.A." by The Village People_. NICK smiles, bopping his head along to the song as he's pushing through the crowd. None of the people seem to know him anymore as he keeps his tight, bright smile on, laughing at nothing.

INT. MAIN ROOM

NICK keeps pushing through the crowd, spilling some of his beer on the floor. He winces.

NICK  
[whispers] Yikes…

He keeps walking on, ignoring the problem, and jogs up to wear the majority of the BOY and GIRL SQUADS are, all of them talking loudly.

NICK  
Hey.

No one hears or sees him, they just keep talking over him - his smile stays on, straightening his posture, trying to be taller.

NICK  
Hey g--

Still nothing.

NICK  
[yells] Hey guys, I just found out Jesus died! 

Everyone in the group stares at him for a moment, all silent and dumbfounded. JAMES is the first to laugh loudly, making his way towards NICK to clap him on the shoulder, NICK smiling and breathing a bit heavier at the contact.

ESTHER  
Damn, Bible spoilers?

NICK  
No, like, he was the guy who died at Easter!

The group begins to laugh, all chattering over each other, barely a clear word heard, and NICK’s smile gets larger.

JAKE  
You didn't know?

NICK  
No!

THEO  
How have you not failed out of school?

LIZ  
Who… Who did you _think_ died?

NICK shrugs, playing it up.

NICK  
I don't know, God?

The laughter gets louder.

SANDY  
God can’t die! Can-- Can he?

NICK shrugs, pulling a goofy face and laughing.

SOPHIE  
I mean, _a_ god can die. I don't know about the big one.

THEO shakes his head, still laughing.

JAKE  
Oh my God, Nick, how did you not know?

NICK shrugs again, trying to appear casual, as he takes a sip of his drink, pleased to have all eyes on him.

JAMES  
Who the fuck needs to know Christian shit anyway? We've all been a Middle Eastern Jewish man who died and then came back, he isn't special.

THEO  
Your experiences are never universal.

JAMES  
They should be!

NICK holds his drink up, laughing and grinning adoringly at him.

NICK  
I'll drink to that, Jimmy!

He takes a large swig of his beer, JAMES doing the same, both of them maintaining eye contact as they do it, the whole thing suddenly turning into a drinking contest as they both try to down their drinks as fast as they can. 

LIZ  
Don’t choke!

JAMES pulls off of his drink first, NICK finishing just a second after. JAMES wipes his mouth - NICK staring at him, _wanting_ , as JAMES smiles at LIZ. 

JAMES  
First time I’ve ever heard that.

The group don’t laugh at that one, LIZ looking at him with a furrowed brow.

LIZ  
That doesn’t even make sense!

ESTHER  
Two outta ten on that one.

THEO  
Yeah, that won't be remembered.

JAMES  
Aw, come on!

NICK speaks loudly, sticking his neck out.

NICK  
It was good, Jimmy.

JAMES turns to him, the background song beginning to fade out as _“Where Dreams Go To Die”_ by John Grant begins to play.

JAMES  
Thanks, mate.

  
JAMES turns back away, the background noise fading out as NICK staring at his profile for a few moments, but then away, normal, laughing, taking another drink. He looks up - RORI and BRIANNA are still laughing on the stairs together, high above him, light up by the white ceiling lights - and he sighs, looking back down again. ESTHER says something and everyone laughs, NICK joining in, but he’s mostly doing it because JAMES is laughing - and who _can’t_ laugh when JAMES is laughing?


	2. CLIP TWO: "Not Like I Need It"

**SUNDAY, OCTOBER 4TH, 11:24**

_“Where Dreams Go To Die” by John Grant_ continues over the outside of JAMES's apartment building in the morning light.

INT. SPARE ROOM, JAMES'S APARTMENT

NICK lies asleep on the mattress on the floor, his shoes, shirt and jeans sitting next to his head as he rolls over onto his back, slowly blinking awake, rubbing his eyes to properly open them.

He sits up and looks around, letting out a deep breath - alone again. He takes his phone from on top of his clothes and turns it on - there’s a few notifications, likes on Instagram, a few messages from people we don’t know and the BOY SQUAD, nothing too special.

He opens Instagram and scrolls through a few pictures of last night from strangers, just selfies and group shots, all very teenaged and good-natured. There’s a picture of a GIRL pretending to drink bong water, and NICK blows a laugh out through his nose, scrolling down to see a cute photo of a ginger cat. He smiles, and scrolls down a little more, and sees that JAMES has already liked the picture. He likes it too, stretching and swinging his legs over the side of the mattress, kicking the blanket off.

He pulls his jeans up his legs, jumping up to pull them all the way up as he keeps scrolling through his phone, breathing out short laughs as he scrolls past the memes of yesterday, contently bored by it all.

He turns his phone off, slipping his hand into his back pocket, and takes out a reasonable handful of money - about £60, made up of various notes. He takes a deep breath, rubbing his temples, and then sorts it into four piles - one 20, two 10s, two fives and two other fives. 

He puts the 20 in his front pocket and puts the two 10s in his left back pocket, and the four 5s in his right, blowing out some air as he runs a hand through his hair, fixing his bed-head.

INT. LIVING ROOM

As the song fades away, NICK walks into the living room, pulling his shirt over his head. He shakes himself out as he sees JAMES sitting alone on the sofa, eating a plate of cold pasta.

NICK  
Morning, Jimmy.

JAMES  
[mouth full] Morning.

JAMES swallows, NICK laughing a bit, endeared.

JAMES  
You want some?

NICK  
No, thanks.

NICK sits down next to JAMES and yawns, stretching out as JAMES laughs.

JAMES  
Your breath stinks.

NICK shoves him with his shoulder.

NICK  
Fuck you.

There's a silence as JAMES takes another bite of pasta, NICK staring at him desperate for something to say.

NICK  
Last night was…

JAMES chuckles.

JAMES  
The same as every other weekend?

NICK  
Yeah, it was a strong six out of ten. Maybe a five point five. Who knows?

JAMES laughs a little, NICK smiling as he looks down at the table, where an empty plate is.

NICK  
Is Liz here?

JAMES shakes his head, swallowing.

JAMES  
Nah, she went home earlier.

NICK nods, trying not to look broken.

NICK  
Cool, cool…

He looks at JAMES for a moment as JAMES licks his plate clean, clearly starving. NICK pulls the 20 out of his pocket and holds it out to JAMES.

NICK  
Here.

JAMES looks at him, confused, some sauce on his face.

JAMES  
What? What is this?

NICK  
Just, you know, I know rent's a bit tight this month, you need groceries and stuff, so I'm here to help you out.

JAMES's mouth falls open a bit, and then he smiles widely, pocketing it.

JAMES  
Dude, you shouldn't.

NICK shrugs, smiling back.

NICK  
Not like I need it.

He looks over to JAMES, builds up his courage, and wipes the sauce away from his mouth, delicate, careful, savouring it, and then wipes his hand on his trousers with a laugh, undercutting everything.

NICK  
You had sauce on your face like a fucking child.

JAMES  
I am a child!

NICK  
Basically an adult.

JAMES  
Not legally, baby!

They share a laugh, and then NICK looks ahead, taking a breath and standing up.

NICK  
Right, I should go. My parents will be… 

JAMES nods, looking away at the mention of "parents".

JAMES  
Yeah, yeah, totally. I'll see you later, man.

NICK nods, smiling awkwardly, and quickly walks out.

EXT. BACK STREETS, BRIGHTON

We see NICK walking down the backs of houses, past wheelie bins and stray cats wandering around. It's not exactly a good looking place, but it's enough.

EXT. BACK GARDEN, NICK'S HOUSE

NICK walks in carefully through the back gate, chipped and silver, and makes his way through a sandbox patch of grass to the back door of a sweet enough bungalow house.

INT. KITCHEN, NICK'S HOUSE

NICK walks into the kitchen, which can only be described as cosy, with pictures of NICK and his family - a father, CHRISTIAN, a mother, JOSEFINA, and three younger brothers, LUKE (13), GABE (9) and MATTHEW (6). He sees JOSEFINA standing at the sink, washing a pair of mugs.

NICK  
Hey, Mum.

JOSEFINA smiles at him as he smiles back.

JOSEFINA  
Nick! You missed your father, he just left for work a few minutes ago.

NICK  
Oh. Well, one in, one out, a never ending conveyer belt of men.

JOSEFINA throws her head back and laughs, NICK smiling quietly at her, stretching and yawning silently.

JOSEFINA  
Oh, Nick, you do make me LOL.

NICK nods, cringing in a loving way.

NICK  
Yeah.

JOSEFINA  
How was work last night?

NICK freezes, but quickly calms down, ready to pick up the lie again.

NICK  
Uh, good, good. Saturday nights are always busy.

JOSEFINA  
Yes, those supermarkets always are. And it’s good for you, you know, better than being around all of those dangerous types from your school.

NICK nods, looking down, laughing to hide his guilt. He takes some money out of his back pocket and hands it to JOSEFINA, who looks down at it, confused but not surprised.

NICK  
Here.

JOSEFINA  
Nick!

NICK  
I, um, helped this old woman out. She gave me some extra money. Thought you guys should have it.

JOSEFINA sighs lovingly, hand on her heart. 

JOSEFINA  
You shouldn't have.

The way she says it clearly means: “You should have, and if you didn’t, I wouldn’t have been happy”. NICK shrugs as she pockets it anyway.

NICK  
Not like I need it.

JOSEFINA nods, returning to the dishes as NICK stands there for a moment, awkward, waiting for something else to be said. There isn’t anything - he sighs, not surprised.

NICK  
I'm gonna go get some more sleep. See you later, Mum.

JOSEFINA  
Sleep well. 

NICK begins to walk away.

JOSEFINA  
And don't wake up your brothers.

NICK  
I won’t.

He walks out.

INT. HALLWAY

NICK walks down the hallway, stretching, walking past more pictures of extended family members - cousins, aunts, uncles, grandparents - and several religious artefacts - a wooden crosses, a portrait of Jesus and a portrait of Mary.

He walks towards a door and opens it slightly, peering in to see GABE and MATTHEW fast asleep in their two beds. NICK smiles a little at the two of them, at how peaceful they are, and then quietly closes the door. He walks down a little bit more and enters an identical door.

INT. NICK AND LUKE’S BEDROOM

NICK walks in and sees LUKE sleeping in his bed - LUKE’s side of the room is covered in football posters and messy clothes - and NICK sits down on his own bed and kicks off his shoes. He looks around at his side of the room, which is pretty much bare, just walls and clothes and books, nothing you would expect from NICK.

He takes the rest of the money out of his back pocket and opens the drawer of his bedside table, taking out a tin of teabags and opening it - there's no teabags in there, just some spare change. He puts the money in quietly and closes the tin, sliding it to the very back of the drawer.

He lies down on his bed and takes his phone out of his pocket, opens up his files, clicks on “Not illegal music” and takes a pair of grey headphones off of his bedside table. He puts them on, plugs them in, and begins to play _“Overprotected” by Britney Spears_ , staring at the ceiling, just past the camera, as the intro plays.


	3. CLIP THREE: "Cope With Their Depressing Lives"

**TUESDAY, OCTOBER 6TH, 09:58**

EXT. SUBURBAN STREET

The first verse of _“Overprotected” by Britney Spears_ begins as we see NICK walking down the street, earphones in, a bright purple scarf around his neck as he vapes, blowing the vapour up over his shoulder, flipping his hair out of his eyes.

An OLD LADY turns the corner ahead of him, walking towards him. NICK’s eyes go wide with panic and he hides his vape into his scarf, smiling awkwardly as he passes the OLD LADY by, her smiling back at him politely.

The second she’s past him, he sighs with relief, taking his vape back out and take a long, long, long hit, tilting his head all the way back and blowing the vapour out, batting it out of the air with his hands, 

He jumps off of the footpath and onto the road, strolling along happily, bopping his head to the music, until he notices the car hurtling towards him, beeping its horn aggressively. He quickly jumps back, breathing heavily as he lands on the footpath, the car slowing as the DRIVER giving NICK the finger. NICK smiles sarcastically and keeps walking on, jumping onto the road and quickly running across.

EXT. ENTRANCE, BACA

NICK walks up through the entrance of the school, a confident spring in his step. He looks up into the windows of the school and sees some kids in uniforms doing work through them. He smiles to himself, above them and happy not to be them.

INT, HALLWAY, BACA

NICK walks down the near-empty hallway, looking around at all of the displays on the walls - impressive artwork, displays from younger students on the Eatwell plate, some scientific research. He’s not really paying attention to it, just glancing over it. He blows out a large breath of air, bored as anything.

INT. IT CLASSROOM, BACA

The song abruptly cuts out as we see NICK sitting in the back of a reasonably crowded classroom. The room is lined with thick, black computers, and the IT TEACHER drones on monotonously at the front of the room, next to a smartboard.

NICK doesn’t even bother pretending to pay attention - he has a notebook in front of him with no notes in it, a few words jotted down, but mostly just cartoony doodles of characters from video games like Overwatch, Corpse Party and Monster Prom. NICK smiles to himself as he draws up the curve of a DEVIL MAN’s horns, delicately shading them in.

IT TEACHER  
Who can tell me how you properly develop a system or programme?

NICK keeps drawing, paying no attention as the IT TEACHER looks around the classroom, on the hunt.

IT TEACHER  
Nick?

NICK looks up, abruptly awake.

NICK  
What?

IT TEACHER  
Answer my question, please.

NICK nods quickly, nervously laughing to fill the silence.

NICK  
Oh, right, yeah, obviously, yeah.

He keeps laughing, and then trails off. The rest of the class laugh a little at the awkwardness, and NICK smiles, trying to look in control.

NICK  
I mean, to properly develop anything, you gotta know what you want to do, right?

The TEACHER takes a moment to access this - NICK raises his eyebrows, knowing he's _technically_ right.

IT TEACHER  
In a sense, yes.

NICK  
Well, you wouldn’t know much about knowing what you want to do. I mean, you’re an IT teacher.

The rest of the STUDENTS either laugh or stare at each other, either way, everyone is paying attention to NICK - who’s keeping a perfectly cocky smile on his face.

IT TEACHER  
Excuse me?

NICK  
You know, those you can’t do, teach, those who can’t teach, teach PE, and those who can’t teach PE, teach IT and drink to cope with their depressing lives.

More laughter - just what NICK wanted - but the IT TEACHER is glowering at him.

IT TEACHER  
Right, do you want to go stand in the hallway like a year seven, or do you want to answer my question like a  _ man? _

NICK’s smile freezes in place, completely losing the light in his eyes.

NICK  
I just… I don’t know.

The TEACHER groans, rolling his eyes, deeply frustrated and tired.

IT TEACHER  
Come on, Nick.

NICK nervously laughs, looking around for help - nothing. He sighs.

NICK  
I don’t know, sir.

The IT TEACHER raises his eyebrows at NICK, who lets the smile completely fall from his face, looking just as miserable as everyone around him.

NICK  
If I did, sir, I would not be embarrassing myself like this.

He laughs a bit, the smile coming back. 

NICK  
Well, I would, but still!

The IT TEACHER rolls his eyes and turns to the rest of the class.

IT TEACHER  
Jesus, does anyone here actually know anything?

NICK looks back down, leaning over to continue his drawing, all smiles completely gone as some people around him raise their hands high above their heads. NICK tries hard not to pay attention to them, just keeping his head down.


	4. CLIP FOUR: "The Most Boring Person"

**THURSDAY, OCTOBER 8TH, 16:42**

INT. SHOP FLOOR, BAKERY

It’s a very small, cosy bakery - bread rolls and small cakes lined up in a pretty glass cabinet. JAKE stands behind the cabinet, next to a till, as JAMES dusts the cabinet. The rest of the shop is empty, apart from ALISTAIR, THEO and NICK, all wandering slowly around the shop, relishing their time 

NICK taps the bell next to the till once, twice, as many times as he possibly can, grinning as JAKE stares him in the eye, both wanting to laugh and to scream.

NICK  
Monsieur? Oh, monsieur? 

JAKE  
Yes, dear customer?

NICK  
Qu'est ce que le… croissant?

JAKE laughs once, then deadpan serious face.

JAKE  
Go fuck yourself.

NICK gasps, over the top.

NICK  
Oh, that’s rude!

JAKE  
And  _ that’s  _ not French.

NICK  
Sorry I don’t speak the language of my  _ oppressors _ .

THEO squints at him.

THEO  
You’re speaking _English_.

NICK rolls his eyes, scoffing.

NICK  
So are you. Bitch.

THEO laughs as JAMES hits JAKE with his duster.

JAMES  
How much bread do you reckon we can steal?

JAKE stares at him like he's insane, NICK standing straighter, ready to back JAMES up.

JAKE  
Uh, none.

ALISTAIR  
This is just like Les Mis!

JAMES smiles at him, NICK watching JAMES with a private smile.

JAMES  
And I'm Hugh Jackman?

ALISTAIR  
The movie's not that good, but yeah, sure.

JAMES  
Cool! I can be Wolverine!

NICK  
Your favourite.

JAMES laughs, a bit self-deprecating.

JAMES  
He's just really cool.

NICK laughs a little, nodding, as JAKE holds his hands up, back to the topic at hand.

JAKE  
Look, I'm sorry I don’t wanna get fired.

JAMES  
Our manager’s upstairs, we’re all good.

JAKE looks at him for a moment, and then sighs, giving in.

JAKE  
Do you actually want something? ‘Cause they’re actually super good.

NICK  
What is?

JAKE slowly smiles at him.

JAKE  
Everything.

NICK laughs, and shakes his head.

NICK  
Nah. Gotta watch my figure.

THEO snorts from behind him and NICK's tenses as he looks down at his stomach. He quickly looks back up and laughs.

NICK  
[sharp] Thanks, Theo.

THEO stiffens for a moment - he didn't realise what NICK was feeling - and NICK lets out a small, breathy laugh, trying to pave everything over.

THEO  
[awkward] No problem… 

They trail into silence - kind of awkward, but not really, which just makes it more awkward.

THEO  
Actually, could I legit get one of those pasty things?

JAKE  
Sure, for three pound.

NICK winces.

THEO  
Pretty pricey for a pasty!

NICK  
Say that five times fast.

Laughter all around - NICK smiles, pleased.

JAMES  
Tip us please!

He bats his eyes at them and they laugh. NICK’s laugh is more of a smile than a laugh, just taking the moment to stare at JAMES before he has to look away.

THEO  
What for?

ALISTAIR  
Are you saying underpaid minors don’t deserve money to support themselves and/or their families? Saying minorities don’t deserve to live? You cappie piece of shit?

A beat. ALISTAIR awkwardly laughs as NICK squints at him, laughing a little, confused.

THEO  
Jesus Christ, Al.

ALISTAIR shrugs nervously, shrinking back into himself.

ALISTAIR  
I wanted to be included in the goofs. Also you brought up Les Mis and now I'm in the revolutionary mood. 

NICK  
The revol-mood-tionary.

ALISTAIR laughs - he’s the only one who does. NICK sighs, shrinking back into what he wants himself to be.

NICK  
At least _someone_ appreciates me.

JAMES  
I appreciate you. I just hate what you said, bitch. Anyways, are we all coming out tomorrow night?

JAKE  
What’s the occasion?

NICK snorts.

NICK  
It’s the weekend. Duh.

ALISTAIR  
Okay, um, I’m definitely not going.

NICK subtly rolls his eyes, blowing out some air as he inspects the pastries.

JAMES  
What?

ALISTAIR  
You made me go last weekend--

THEO  
You spent the whole time doing _homework_.

ALISTAIR  
I still went! So I did my party for the month, so there.

NICK rolls his eyes, leaning against the counter.

NICK  
You are the most boring person I’ve ever met.

ALISTAIR awkwardly laughs.

ALISTAIR  
And drinking so much you forget what's even happening is so fulfilling?

NICK stiffens, and quickly scoffs, laughing a little.

NICK  
Don’t use words I don’t know.

A laugh from the group, NICK smiles.

NICK  
Anyways, so the cool kids are gonna have a great night? 

JAKE  
Hell yeah we are! But also I do have to take my mum to the doctor's Saturday morning, so I will be staying sober.

THEO  
[sarcastic] Wow, you're so cool.

JAKE  
Loving your mother is cool.

JAMES  
My mother was abusive, so… 

A long pause, everyone looking to JAMES, concerned, except for NICK, who makes eye contact with JAMES as they both begin to smile and chuckle, in sync.

JAMES  
God, it's so funny when I do that.

JAKE claps his hands awkwardly.

JAKE  
Anyways…!

NICK  
Lads, do-- Do we think there’s gonna be some good customers there?

THEO  
I mean, it’s Brighton. There’s always gonna be someone looking for cheap weed.

NICK nods, relieved.

NICK  
Good, good.

JAMES  
Are you not selling well?

NICK laughs - lying:

NICK  
Nah, nah, nah, I am, I just want a little extra something-something for, you know, stuff.

JAKE frowns, confused.

JAKE  
“Stuff”? What “stuff”?

NICK shrugs, hands in his pockets.

NICK  
You know. Just stuff.

THEO  
Don’t ask him for details, God. He’ll go on about whatever fucking dildo he’s ordering.

NICK awkwardly laughs and sighs as he speaks, trying to look casual:

NICK  
It’s not that.

THEO  
Gucci shoes?

NICK half-scoffs, half-laughs.

NICK  
It's a birthday present for my brother, I would  _ never  _ get him those.

JAMES opens his mouth to respond as a little bell rings - customers enter. JAKE and JAMES force smiles at them as THEO and ALISTAIR awkwardly retreat to the walls, NICK still leaning on the counter.

NICK  
What were you gonna say, Jimmy?

JAMES looks at him, surprised to see he's still there, smiling.

JAMES  
I forgot. I gotta do customer service shit, Nick, we'll talk in a bit.

NICK nods, awkwardly smiling, trying not to look too hurt as he backs away.

NICK  
Yeah, yeah, obviously.

NICK walks over to the window and stares out of it, watching the traffic of the street as he takes a deep breath. His hand instinctively goes to his front pocket - he pulls out the top of a cigarette box, but pushes it back down as he focuses on JAMES's reflection in the window as he talks boringly to the CUSTOMERS in the background, still managing to be perfectly charming.

NICK smiles, perfectly charmed.


	5. CLIP FIVE: "Not You"

**FRIDAY, OCTOBER 9TH, 20:24**

_“break up with your girlfriend, i’m bored” by Sam Fender_ plays over shots of the city at night, panning over the nightclubs.

INT. MAIN ROOM, CLUB

NICK stands against the wall, an ambiguous drink in his hand, staring out into the crowd that seems to move as one in slow motion under the flashing lights. He stares out at people in the crowd, boys and girls dancing together, neatly paired up in their button ups and dresses.

He focuses on LIZ, RORI and JAMES all dancing closely together, LIZ spinning RORI around as JAMES is in the middle of saying something. NICK smiles sadly to himself as LIZ laughs at JAMES, resting her arms on his shoulders in the traditional prom dance pose. NICK rolls his eyes to himself and looks away, folding his arms, trying to appear more casual as BRIANNA walks over to him, everything going back to normal speed and the song changing to fast party music with no words.

BRIANNA  
Hey.

She leans against the wall with him, staring out towards the crowd as well. She takes a sip from a cup of clear liquid. NICK snorts.

NICK  
How’s your  _ water? _

BRIANNA swallows.

BRIANNA  
Wet.

NICK laughs and winks at her, making BRIANNA roll her eyes and laugh.

BRIANNA  
Gross, I hate it.

NICK  
Hey, you would’ve said it if I didn’t.

BRIANNA  
How dare you compare yourself to me?

NICK holds his hands up and does a hoity toity laugh.

NICK  
Okay, bitch.

BRIANNA  
[mimicking his tone] Bitch.

NICK jokingly rolls his eyes.

NICK  
You're so mature.

BRIANNA  
Thank you.

BRIANNA takes another sip of water, both of them staring out at the crowd, the lights flashing on their faces. BRIANNA sighs.

BRIANNA  
Fuck this, I’m getting some fucking fizzy juice, I deserve to treat myself.

NICK scoffs, staring at her.

NICK   
“Fizzy juice”? As a treat? Are you nine?

BRIANNA  
I’m a nine out of nine, babe!

NICK barks out a laugh as BRIANNA walks away, leaving NICK to awkwardly trail off and sigh. He looks over to the bar, where BRIANNA is walking. A large sign on the bar says "LADIES' NIGHT - ALL LADIES DRINK FREE", which NICK rolls his eyes at as he takes out his phone.

He turns on his mobile data and opens up Twitter, beginning to scroll down his feed, passing by quick text posts, memes and random announcements. He quickly retweets a team announcement for Minecraft Championships, but nothing changes the bored expression on his face. He sighs, turns his phone off, puts it back into his pocket, and turns, quickly walking out, keeping his head down. The crowd keeps moving, the people keep drinking, and NICK lets out a breath to himself, knowing no one is noticing that he isn’t there.

EXT. BACK STREET

NICK walks out into the back street, running a hand across his face and through his hair, sighing as he looks over at the bins lined up against the walls. He breathes out a laugh, smiling to himself, and takes out his phone. He turns his back to the bins and holds his phone up to take a picture of himself, the bins in the background as he sticks out his tongue, doing a smile. He takes one, then five, then twenty photos.

He stops smiling abruptly, his tongue back in as he looks through the pictures, quickly deleting many of them, frowning to himself, until he’s down to two. He scrolls between them, zooming in on his chin, biting his lip, until he deletes the second one, quickly tapping his screen to get the picture onto Instagram, adding a filter, and then adding the caption: “me and @stjewmy and @theoodoor livin it up”. He posts it, and turns his phone off, puts it back in his pocket, and takes out a pack of cigarettes. He opens it, takes one out and lights it up, leaning against the wall opposite the bins and looking around him.

The door to the club opens, some music pouring out, as MILO WOODS walks out, dressed to the nines, dramatic silvery makeup around his eyes, stick on gems gleaming in the white streetlights. NICK looks at him and inhales the wrong way, coughing up smoke. MILO laugh, mostly to himself, and takes a small metal box out of his back pocket, taking a joint out of it.

MILO  
Hey.

NICK looks MILO up and down, squinting, as MILO stands next to him.

NICK  
Hello…?

MILO  
Got a light?

NICK nods, brushing his hair out of his face, trying not to look intimidated, and hands MILO his lighter. MILO smiles appreciatively and lights up his joint, giving the lighter back to NICK, who still has his entire body tensed. He coughs a bit more, and then takes another drag, the silence heavy on them both.

MILO  
How you doing?

NICK looks at him, completely confounded for a moment, but quickly covers it with a holier-than-thou laugh and a raised eyebrow.

NICK  
Fine?

NICK shifts a bit away from them, scratching the back of his neck.

NICK  
Why?

MILO shrugs.

MILO  
Just making conversation. 

NICK looks at him dubiously.

NICK  
Okay…

MILO snorts.

MILO  
[mimicking his tone] Okay.

NICK looks at him, and then laughs a little, his shoulders relaxing.

MILO  
Sorry, just… You’re acting weird.

NICK looks confused.

NICK  
Yeah. ‘Cause you’re _talking_ to me.

MILO  
Who else am I meant to talk to? The bins?

NICK blows out some smoke.

NICK  
[sarcastic] Wow, thanks.

MILO nods awkwardly, looking to the side, letting NICK get a good look at their eye makeup.

NICK  
How’d you get your eyes like that?

MILO  
Like what?

NICK  
I don't know, just all… 

He moved his hand quickly over his eyes, making MILO laugh.

MILO  
You mean the makeup?

NICK nods, trying not to look too eager.

MILO  
Oh, it’s just like drawing, but on my face. 

NICK  
Yeah, I know what makeup is, but... How’d you think of shit like that?

MILO shrugs, smiling.

MILO  
It’s just, you know, based on what people are doing nowadays. Some vaguely alt, queercore, Euphoria shit.

NICK furrows his brow.

NICK  
Euphoria? Is that like Chanel or Gucci or something?

MILO laughs, shaking his head.

MILO  
No, it’s a show. You know, it's really cool? Zendaya’s in it? She literally won an Emmy? 

NICK’s mouth opens as he nods.

NICK  
Oh, yeah, I heard about that.

MILO  
It’s really good. Like, dark, but real. It’s shot really cool, like everything’s a music video. Also Zendaya’s in it, which is a whole point on its own.

NICK laughs.

NICK  
Damn, okay. I might check it out then.

MILO  
Okay, that’s basically code for “I will never do that”.

NICK looks at him, putting his cigarette out on the wall, and then pointing at him.

NICK  
You know what? Fuck you. I’m gonna binge that show so fucking hard just to prove you wrong.

MILO  
Good. You need some culture in your life.

NICK gasps, both jokingly and genuinely offended.

NICK  
I have plenty of culture!

MILO

What's the last thing you watched? Honestly.

NICK shrugs, awkwardly looking down.

NICK  
Twitch stream... 

MILO  
Okay. I don't know much about that, it sounds fun, but sometimes you need professional art. I'll be your culture guru. Your Karamo, if you will. If you know what that means.

NICK scoffs.

NICK  
Of course I do! We've all seen Queer Eye.

MILO  
Great. Wait, how will I know you’re not lying about actually watching the show?

NICK takes a moment, and then takes out his phone..

NICK  
Okay then, what’s your Instagram? I’ll DM you as I fucking watch it, you’ll see.

MILO laughs.

MILO  
Okay, damn, it’s “into the underscore woods”.

NICK stares him down for a moment, squinting his eyes, judging him.

NICK  
That’s not  _ not  _ funny. I’m impressed.

MILO  
I’m a funny person! I say funny things a lot of the time.

NICK  
I have never heard them.

MILO  
Yeah, ‘cause you were too busy being a dick to me last year.

NICK looks at him for a moment, silently ashamed.

NICK  
Uh, no, _you_ were being a dick to _me_ all the time. Seriously, you just yelled at me one day and that was it.

MILO  
No, I… 

MILO takes a moment, and then nods, looking at NICK seriously.

MILO  
Oh, I see, this is all just a misunderstanding. I was really pissed off that day because you weren’t taking shit seriously, but then all of the, you know, Bree stuff happened, so I couldn’t find a good time to apologise, so… I’m sorry now?

NICK looks at him, completely confused and quite uncomfortable.

NICK  
Um… Apology accepted?

MILO  
Cool. 

MILO smiles, taking another drag from his joint.

MILO  
You know, I was only a dick to you ‘cause you were a dick to me first.

NICK laughs a little, looking at him.

NICK  
Are you always like this?

MILO shakes his head, confused.

MILO  
Like what?

NICK  
Talking about feelings and shit?

MILO shrugs.

MILO  
Yeah? That’s just how people are?

NICK shakes his head.

NICK  
No, it’s just… I don't know. 

He shrugs.

NICK  
I-- I don’t think you’re weird or anything.

MILO  
[sarcastic] Oh thank God.

NICK lets out a loud laugh, surprising himself.

MILO  
See? I’m funny.

NICK nods, opening his mouth, when his phone vibrates in his pocket. He takes it out - there’s a Grindr message at the top: “wanna fuck?”, and a text from JOSEFINA beneath it. He quickly taps on it and reads: “Hope work is going well ❤️❤️❤️ I love you so much.”. NICK closes his eyes and sighs, clenching his jaw as he looks around at where he is.

MILO  
You okay, honey?

NICK jumps and looks over at him.

NICK  
What?

MILO  
I-- You looked bothered and I wanted to make a joke from Rent. I’m sorry if it made you uncomfortable.

NICK nods, taking a deep breath and quickly sends back: “it is, love you too mum”. He gets off of the wall, wiping his back down.

NICK  
Yeah, I’m-- I gotta go. Got clients to see, stuff to do, nights to ruin.

He laughs quickly, fixing his hair again, as MILO nods, smiling tightly.

MILO  
Oh. Okay. Um, talk to you later?

NICK  
Yes. 

He starts to walk away, but then stops, turning back around and pointing at MILO.

NICK  
Consider it a threat.

MILO laughs and nods, and NICK walks back into the building.

INT. BACK HALLWAY, CLUB

The music returns - _“Happy Little Pill” by Troye Sivan_ \- as NICK walks into the tatty hallway, feeling down his jacket pockets as he nods, mouthing numbers to himself, before turning to the right, catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He steps back a bit and stands in front of it, taking a deep breath. He then smiles widely.

NICK  
Hey man, how you doing? Good, good, just wondering, you know, if you wanna feel better, I can help you out.

He cringes at himself, scrunching up his face.

NICK  
That makes me sounds like a gigolo, no.

He considers it for a moment, and then:

NICK  
No. Just… Be cool. Be chill. Be… Not you.

He nods at himself, and then stops for a moment.

NICK  
Note: do not send that message to your brothers. And stop talking to yourself. Freak.

He looks at himself in the mirror for a moment, serious, and then laughs, pushing his hair back, and opening the door, the music loud as he heads out into the main room, the door slamming behind him.

INT. MAIN ROOM

NICK walks around the main room, us only seeing flashes of him as he walks up to various people, all of them turning away from him, shaking their heads, walking away. NICK sighs as he walks away from a group of people. JAMES, clearly wasted, runs up to him and puts an arm around him, panting.

JAMES  
Nick! Nick, I thought you died.

NICK shakes his head and laughs.

NICK  
No, I’m here.

JAMES  
Good, good. 

JAMES tries to get his breath back as NICK looks around, makes sure no one is watching, and pulls a little baggie of pills out of his pocket.

NICK  
You want a little something-something?

JAMES grins up at him.

JAMES  
Fuck yeah.

NICK takes the pills out of the bag and gives one to JAMES and keeps one for himself. They look at each other, share a smile, and then swallow the pills, JAMES taking NICK’s hand - NICK inhales sharply - and drags him into the crowd, both of them getting lost in it.

_ CUT TO END CREDITS AS THE MUSIC CONTINUES _

_ CUT TO BLACK _


End file.
